Oftentimes water is put in a pan and placed under a cheesecake baking in the oven. The present invention features a novel cheesecake pan system. The system comprises a removable bottom pan for holding water. The system helps eliminate the need to use a separate pan for water in the oven and helps to create even heat distribution for baking.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.